Valentine's Battle
by River In The Meadow
Summary: An idea for Amuto fluff that evolved into something....weird...XD It's a looong poem...I kinda went overboard.. *sweatdrops* Doesn't have lots of Amuto, but it's there...at the end... Though it's early, happy Valentine's Day!


Title: Valentine's Battle

Author: River In The Meadow

Rating: K+ No swearing, and no blood....is mild violence with candy considered T? XD I seriously doubt it.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, non-profit, for fan entertainment. Shugo Chara and it's characters are copyright their respective owners. This poem however, is MINE! Please don't steal it. All reviews are welcome, unless it's mindless spam. If you hate this poem, that's fine, just don't say "Oh you're stupid hahah!".

As she strode with happy gait,  
our strawberry just couldn't wait,  
to see the face of her young lord,  
who had won so much accord,  
with her own heart that she had spent,  
all night preparing all hellbent,  
a tempting box of morsels that,  
with hope as he ate as he sat,  
upon his chair he might just swoon,  
say to her she hung the moon,  
and swear he loved just as is,  
just Amu, who he'd claim as his,

But as she opened up the door,  
she had no idea what was in store,  
the voices carried from afar,  
had such impact as to jar,  
her out of her own pleasant dream,  
to listen to their loud stream,

"We have the most, of course!" said one,  
"This is just stupid." another one,  
"It's not fair!!" the third replied,  
our poor strawberry just sighed,  
with bags of her admirer's goods,  
she had not quite understood,  
but Valentine's seemed much amiss,  
with their arguing overrunning bliss,

She made her way up to the table,  
and from her view she was able,  
to place the crux of this whole trial,  
for by each person was a pile,  
in bags, in boxes, ribbon-bound,  
so many gifted candies 'round,  
the very place that they would meet,  
normally talk being their treat,

To her prince her eyes sought first,  
as if her heart must quench a thirst,  
he sat quite shyly in his place,  
trying to muster up some grace,  
to overshadow that tyrant voice,  
who seemed to be making the choice,  
to antagonize both blond and baby,  
with brazen bragging that would maybe,  
lead to worse, though none knew what,  
but something in Amu's own gut,  
was telling her he must be stopped,  
or that cute tiny crown that topped,  
his purple head would be sent flying,  
hell breaking loose from this whole trying,  
situation, so she spoke up,  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" her smile setup,  
to ease, to please, to stop this duel,  
to stop them adding on the fuel,

But sadly, the reply was not,  
from princely boy, but king who got,  
quite haughty and glared at her trove,  
"Joker! You have less I see!", he strove,  
to one-up even her with glee,  
when would this ego-trip just flee?  
this annoyed the petite blond,  
who having such a strong bond,  
with our heroine said to her,  
"Happy Valentine's Day." to concur,  
it was happy since she was there,  
but some person she'd stick somewhere,  
Amu was glad though she hid well,  
the special box so they'd not tell,  
where it could be, but it's unfair,  
she'd wanted to gift it, and be a pair,

The baby scrunched her face in spite,  
she was so mad she didn't bite,  
a single piece of what she got,  
to show off as much of her lot,  
"Yaya wants more!" she waved her arms,  
but failed to get her silly charms,  
to win her sympathy to grow,  
her treasure, so as to sow,  
a path to victory for her,  
wanting the spotlight and further,  
to be catered to like a pet,  
and she wanted to win her bet,  
with someone who just came on by,  
armloads of sweets and face so sly,

"Oy!" said he, "Check out my haul"  
winking and grinning at them all,  
but though the baby was upset,  
one among them was worse yet,  
floating in his own great pyre,  
the little king seemed on fire,  
"A challenge commoner!" he cried,  
and with glinting eyes he spied,  
his horde, his mountain load of treats,  
and went to count them as to beat,  
the boy who cheerfully joined in,  
the game to see if he could win,

"580!" rang out the total,  
and little king grinned at the yokel,  
"579" sighed the soccer star,  
yet to the rest that was on par,  
but Yaya's jealous eyes could see,  
there would be no victory for she,  
and so with willful skill she said,  
the words that caused uncommon dread,  
"Well, game set by the Prince"  
the rest had only time to wince,  
before a bellow struck their ears,  
behind red eyes the tiny gears,  
of ambition were again moving,  
and for our Amu this was proving,  
this day was not to end all well,  
her gift, her feelings, she can't tell,

But as boy-king was in mid-rant,  
a flash of brown was seen to plant,  
itself within a crimson eye,  
the scream ricocheted to the sky,  
the former jack beaded with sweat,  
the aim had been the mouth and yet,  
despite his ploy to thus distract,  
he'd cause instead another act,  
a rage built up within the boy,  
who would not be used as a toy,  
this atrocity must end with war,  
the absurdity just adds on more,

the banner set behind his person,  
as his anger did but worsen,  
"Prepare yourself!" he grimly warned,  
using the same as he was scorned,  
with on his eye but moments past,  
as ammunition fit to last,  
the young sportsman blinked his shock,  
and Amu hoped he'd take some stock,  
of how ridiculous this was,  
and maybe stop this all because,  
a certain thing she wished to do,  
had yet to have been carried through,

but much as she wished it to be,  
the boy's eyes shone so awfully,  
his wish for melee with the king,  
so that butt-kicking he could bring,  
they placed themselves apart a ways,  
this looked like it might last some days,  
as words gave way to launching treats,  
they all could see the varied sweets,  
nougat, truffle, cluster, bar,  
drops and molded little stars,  
much as she was in despair,  
she marveled how much was in the air,

Yaya's eyes flashed with excitement,  
she had no need for an enticement,  
to join the fray and cast her lot,  
against them both and also plot,  
not to be held from the attention,  
but to claim it all was her intention,  
she gave a shout and started flinging,  
her own delectables and bringing,  
her tentative sanity to a halt,  
her stinging blows just adding salt,  
to already bruised places where,  
pointed missiles had hit with care,

as this all was going down,  
what reaction from our tiny clown?  
she sat sipping indifferently,  
not wanting a part apparently,  
but this author had other wishes,  
and might end up with the fishes,  
a hand flew out and grasped a bag,  
from queens' pile and then did drag,  
it from her and across the table,  
but at one point was unable,  
to avoid the miniature wrath,  
that she'd unleashed on her path,  
the baby held fast to her prize,  
though she knew it wasn't wise,  
she'd need it all for hers ran out,  
that no one shared made her pout,

the little girl fueled by her fury,  
at losing what she'd planned no hurry,  
in consuming with savored joy,  
lost all control of mind and, boy!  
you'd think so weak a body might,  
not be able to join this fight,  
but for reasons beyond us all,  
Her stamina just wouldn't fall,  
she aimed, she juggled expertly,  
a dozen coated cherries, see,  
them flying true to all their targets,  
like chocolaty covered comets,  
the baby learned how to regret,  
that she had ever brought this threat,  
upon this battlefield this day,  
but still from fighting none would stray,

now who should happen to waltz up,  
with shining hair and a "What's up"  
Amu had time to turn to plea,  
but stopped in horror and you'll see,  
just why but let's back up a moment,  
to when he spoke and see the fragment,  
of brown flashing up to his face,  
and count the nanos till the place,  
where it strikes squarely on his cheek,  
and if you thought he would be meek,  
move time as normal, and you'll see,  
just why that could not ever be,

Nagi's eyes burned with a fire,  
his expression like a loose wire,  
Amu's fear escalated higher,  
as she knew that look was dire,  
he rushed forward like a bull,  
and his presented gifts he pulled,  
into the crazed stupid contest,  
and no one knew who'd win the rest,

Kukai and Nagi hit the hardest,  
with them fillings flew the farthest,  
for aim, Rima's was ever true,  
as a balancer, it was her due,  
but for enthusiasm it was seen,  
both king and baby reigned supreme,

Just as it seemed it might now calm,  
less clouding the air or in the palm,  
it seemed all eyes came to rest upon,  
Miss Strawberry and her burden,  
a mad rush to her side ensued,  
and in their focus she was viewed,  
simply as helpful re-supplier,  
as if she'd posted up some flier,  
they snatched the boxes up with greed,  
so sure that now they could succeed,

she made a try with all her might,  
to reach blue box within her sight,  
that she had decorated with care,  
though only she was aware,  
that it was meant for the one who,  
she liked so much oh it was true,  
but though she held it to the last,  
it was taken away oh so fast,  
but not before the ribbon loosed,  
and to her hands were they produced,  
a few heartfelt chocolates she'd made,  
and for which she resolutely bade,  
most of her sleep-time an adieu,  
she'd never thought to ever rue,  
that choice but now what could she do,  
all of her hard work now was through,

now you may ask this part at last,  
why won't she chara-nari past,  
them all and take back her great gift?  
Amu, why's your courage now so thrift?  
Well, as it happens her small friends,  
when confronted by the candy sends,  
that were piled up in Amu's locker,  
didn't think it'd be a shocker,  
if they partook of some themselves,  
and when filled up rested on shelves,  
in her classroom till day was done,  
and then talk later of the fun,

so, as they proceeded to make war,  
in shock she found her eyes did pour,  
drenching her cheeks with salty tears,  
she wished she'd never tried this year,

but then a feeling in her hand,  
brought attention back to it and,  
to her surprise it was quite bare,  
and whirling round, she knew there,  
would be a boy full of mischief,  
who'd never seem to tease her enough,  
licking his fingers thoughtfully,  
"Tasty." he said so promptly,  
as his gaze caught hers he froze,  
grabbed her chin and her head rose,  
to meet his face too closely held,  
near hers, as his eyes compelled,  
her to not turn herself away,  
she didn't know just what to say,

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly,  
and dam within burst violently,  
"My chocolates!" she choked out,  
"They were for Tadase-kun." she spout,  
"But they took them, and you did too"  
she'd never gift them now she knew,  
he watched intent the ensuing battle,  
a look of annoyance at this prattle,  
"What a waste." he muttered aloud,  
she looked startled as he bowed,  
his legs, preparing to make a jump,  
sprouting cat features, she heard a thump,  
from her own heart, as he leapt past,  
what was he doing, she can't forecast,

Into the trouble he submerged,  
and with his chara they did purge,  
the air of any of her creations,  
that had taken such preparation,  
though to be honest Yoru had,  
been more focused simply to pad,  
his own tummy with projected sweets,  
they dodged and dove with skillful feat,  
till there was all to be found,  
and they made their journey bound,  
to the kindhearted little girl,  
who round her finger he did curl,

"Here." he handed them to her,  
and soon leaving her in order,  
to deal some punishment to those,  
who started this and who chose,  
to ignore her in her own plight,  
his revenge was quite a sight,  
to each of them a solid blow,  
to pressure points, with sweets you know,  
they were knocked out in a blur,  
swirly-eyed on the ground, none to stir,

and as he turned to take his leave,  
a voice that, if he'd not deceive,  
himself, was calling him to stay,  
a moment if he'd come her way,  
all bemused, he followed suit,  
and with his curiosity acute,  
he stood there watchful as she said,  
"Y..you can have these." blushing red,  
he smirked and asked of Kiddy King,  
but she said it wasn't a big thing,  
she just owed him was all, said she,  
for helping a bit, that's all, you see,  
despite her stubborn little speech,  
he knew somehow her heart he reached,  
so with aplomb he took the chocolates,  
which for her did raise her spirits,

he smiled at her, rare sight indeed,  
more embarrassment she didn't need,  
and yet she didn't mind as much,  
and when he said goodbye with such,  
a naughty wink, she felt so glad,  
maybe after all he's not such a cad,  
promising to return the favor when,  
White Day came up, and maybe then,  
she might figure out this strange feeling,  
that had her body and mind all reeling,

and so this day came to a close,  
the battle that I oddly chose,  
over a silly mindless fluff,  
might've been a little rough,  
but even with the spattered bodies,  
the annoying rhyming, varied whimsies,  
some lovely Amuto was seen,  
and I ponder what could have been,  
but I think I prefer this trial,  
even if it really took awhile,  
hopefully, in your own way,  
will enjoy this for Valentine's Day!

Thank you for plowing through this and getting to the end! You deserve a huggle for such patience! *huggles* XD

I swear I was originally intending to write a fluff Amuto story for Valentine's Day. But I remembered how tired people are getting of that, so this bizarre sorta concept took shape in my head....a poem...a very messed up, not really to form sorta poem. Something silly, that might actually be in some way plausible, though not likely, and poke fun at some little mainstay stereotypes of Valentine's Day in shoujos....such as, the popular kids always no matter what, seem to get these gobs of chocolates....sometimes the girls too, but mostly boys. If you think about it, no human is really gonna eat all that chocolate. Often enough, the characters'll just toss em, but isn't that a waste? What would you do with hundreds of boxes of candy? XD Amazingly enough,  
this idea wasn't sugar-induced XDDD Though *while* I was making it, I did eat some sugar...XDDD


End file.
